


Queen Bee

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: holmes_minor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Holmes has lent Mrs. Hudson's young housemaid a book on bees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July 2016 Prompt: Bees at [Holmes Minor](http://holmes-minor.livejournal.com/) on LJ. 
> 
> Mrs. Hudson is the creation of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> * * *

“What’s that you’re reading, Bessie?” asked Mrs. Hudson.

Her housemaid looked up from her book, and lifted it to show the cover.

“It’s all about bees! Mr. Holmes lent it to me. He says I can borrow any of his books, as long as I ask him first.”

Mrs. Hudson made a mental note to check that ‘any’ didn’t mean _any._

“How kind of him,” she said out loud. 

She smiled a little. 

“You know, I’ve sometimes thought how nice it would be to live in a hive. I’d be the queen, of course. And you’d be my little worker bee, bringing me royal jelly. And Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson being mere males would have to be content with being drones!”

Mrs. Hudson gazed happily off into the distance imagining it all.

Bessie furrowed her brow. “But Mrs. Hudson—wouldn’t that mean you had to have _babies_ with Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson?”

Mrs. Hudson’s expression became somewhat fixed. 

A moment passed and then she turned back to Bessie.

“Perhaps, dear,” she said, “there’s a lot to be said for the current arrangement, after all.”


End file.
